Magic Beyond Description
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: People everywhere whispered excitedly and toasted her name. "To Alex Potter, the girl who lived!" *Demena, Faberry, Brittana, Klaine* *Please Read, summary sucks*


A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Alexandra Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours by her aunt's screams. She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Alexandra Potter-the girl who lived!"

Alex had lived with the Dursley's for almost 10 years, ten miserable years. And in the back of her mind she always knew she was different. Maybe she realized this when she had made a glass window disappear. Or maybe it was when she made her long brown hair grow back after a disastrous trip to the barber shop.

Yes, Alex had always known she was different. One of the many things that told her was the lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

But she had never really known how different she was until she was on platform 9 ¾. Her trunk was packed with all of her school supplies and on her trunk was a cage with a beautiful barn owl inside.

Alex began to load her things onto the train but was struggling immensely.

"Need help?" She heard a voice behind her; she could've sworn she heard a smirk. Alex turned and saw a girl with deep hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"If you wouldn't mind." Alex answered. The girl smiled and help Alex load her things.

Once they were done the girl turned to her.

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." The girl stuck out her hand. Alex took it gratefully.

"I'm Alex. Alex Potter." She replied. The girl gasped.

"You're Alex Potter!" Alex smirked.

"I sure hope so, because that's what my trunk says." She said smartly. Quinn laughed.

"Fabray!" Alex and Quinn turned around to see a fiery looking Latina girl behind them.

"Hey Lopez." Quinn replied coolly. The Latina smirked.

"Still mad Fabray."

"No!" Quinn said indignantly. "Of course not!" A blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon Fabray. It was one game of Quidditch." The girl replied.

"You broke my hand!" Quinn told her, clearly irritated. The Latina smirked.

"But your mom healed it."

Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

"You are a piece of work Santana Lopez." Santana laughed.

"Glad you finally caught up." She turned to look at Alex. "Who's that?" She asked curiously.

"Alex Potter." Santana's eyes grew wide.

"The Alex Potter?" She asked incredulously. Quinn nodded. The Latina looked at Alex.

"Nice to meet you Potter. I'm Santana Lopez." She introduced herself. Alex smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alex answered confidently. Santana smirked.

"I'll catch you guys later." A tall blonde girl passed by them and sent Santana a smile. She smiled back "Later." She told them and walked after the blonde.

Quinn let out a laugh.

"She's such a love sick puppy." She shook her head and motioned for Alex to follow her.

They made their way to one of the compartments at the end of the train.

"So Potter, what's it like?" Quinn asked excitedly. Alex looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Quinn sighed.

"You know, what's it like to be 'The girl who lived'?"

"Well I'm not sure. I found out about all of this, days ago. There's not much to tell." Alex shrugged. Quinn looked at her. Her hazel eyes looked at her curiously.

"You didn't know who you are?"

"No, my aunt and uncle never told me."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard. Not knowing." Quinn said gently. "My mom's a muggle born. My dad's a muggle. He never wanted me to be a witch, he tried everything. Took me to doctors and psychiatrists." Quinn sighed sadly. "Nothing worked, so he finally gave in and ignored me. Thinking that maybe ignoring me would make me go away." Alex looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Well, you know something; I think its bloody brilliant that you're a witch." Quinn smirked and looked at Alex.

"Thanks Alex." She stood up "Let's go get something off the trolley before Puck steals all of it." Alex smiled.

"I'm not sure what a 'Puck' is, and I don't think I want to find out." Alex said seriously. Quinn giggled and led Alex down the corridor to find the trolley.

"Berry, Rachel." A tall witch with her hair in a tight bun called out to the first years. The sorting had begun.

A short girl with brown hair and brown eyes practically ran up to the stool. She put the sorting hat on her head and almost instantly it shouted GRYFFINDOR! The girl looked relieve and went to sit at the table farthest right.

"Bones, Susan." She became a Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw."

Many others followed after.

"Fabray, Quinn." Quinn looked at Alex and gave a small smile. She walked up to the stool and as the hat touched her head it yelled out Ravenclaw. Quinn smiled and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hudson, Finn." The boy was tall and lanky, and he wore a dopey smile. He sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat place him in Gryffindor.

"Lopez, Santana" The smirking Latina made her way to the stool. The hat was place on her head. She sat down and waited for a few seconds before the hat shouted Slytherin.

More people went up and pretty soon it was a tall blonde.

"Pierce, Brittany." The blonde made her way up to the hat and put it on. It sat on her head for a few seconds before shouting out Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Alexandra." Was it really too much to ask for people to call her Alex? She made her way up the steps and sat on the stool.

_Hmm, difficult, yes very difficult. _A small voice whispered to her.

_Plenty of courage, Gryffindor would be a great home for you. Not a bad mind, but not necessarily Ravenclaw ready. Mischievous and cunning. Slytherin would be a very good home. Loyal, I can see. Hmm, but not all that much. In Slytherin you could be great. But better be-_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Alex sighed in relief and made her way to the table, just in time to see a boy with a Mohawk put the hat on his head, he smirked. The hat touched his head and shouted Slytherin.

Alex clapped along with the rest. Her curious gaze traveled around the Great Hall, her eyes met with Quinn's for a second, the blonde smiled at her brightly and turned her head back to the sorting.

Alex looked back to the sorting as well, just in time to see a slim brunette girl shyly make her way up to the stool. Her dark chocolate eyes where cast down and stayed that way as the hat was put on her head.

Her name was Mitchie Torres. It only took a few moments for the hat to sort her and much to Alex's disappointment, it wasn't into Gryffindor.

"Ravenclaw!"

**A/N: That was an epic fail. Ugh I hate how this came out but I don't have any better ideas. Let me know if I should continue or not. **

**Oh and if any of you are still reading my previous Demena fics such as 'Lawless Love'; 'Forever Yours, Carter'; or are still waiting for that one-shot of 'Memories' when the baby is born, please tell me because I'm thinking about deleting everything that came before 'Memories'. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this! 'Her Grey Eyes' should have a new chapter up and so should 'Behind Closed Doors', "When the World Stops' might be updated later if I get around to it. **

**Thanks for the love and reviews guys! I appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
